


Body Shot

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fun night out.





	Body Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt's hands could not let go of Blaine as they moved throughout the room, following him from the dance floor to the bar to the couches set up around the room. "Kurt, Kurt," Blaine would chide, almost laughing, almost squeaking at times depending on how Kurt grabbed at him, in love with his body and the way it fit so neatly against his own. There were too many people around them for anyone to notice them. None of them would have minded even if they had, and Blaine certainly didn't, even though it did make walking more difficult when Kurt was latched onto his back and conceding no ground.

Kurt felt high on the shameless proximity of his fiancé, laughing at the horrible song choices and humming along to the more palatable ones. They didn't come to the gay bar often -- and not nearly as often as either one of them would have liked -- but when they did, it was always worthwhile, an opportunity to unwind that Kurt couldn't find anywhere else. He loved romantic gestures and spending time with Blaine regardless of the setting, but there was something electrifying about being out at the bar. It stirred a powerful and primal need for Blaine in his gut, and he couldn't keep his hands off him, staking his claim without ever saying a word to the half-dozen guys that looked and came no farther at Kurt's expression.

Mine, he thought, and it came out in a low growl that made Blaine shiver against him as he pressed his mouth to the side of his throat. Mine, mine, mine.

"Kurt," Blaine said, a little rougher than before as Kurt hummed against his skin, eliciting a second, higher, "Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should -- hah," he groaned, all but melting in Kurt's arms when he kissed the same spot that he'd nipped. "God, you have no idea what that does to me," he finished roughly, turning in Kurt's arms -- ignoring his accompanying whine because no, no, no, don't go, please don't go-- before pressing his lips to Kurt's and oh, that was so much better.

They kissed until Blaine broke away with another loud groan, pressing his forehead to Kurt's shoulder as Kurt continued to rub against him, unconsciously rocking along to the beat of the music. It wasn't until Blaine grabbed his hips that Kurt stopped, pouting at him and insisting, "No, no, c'mon."

"I think we should slow down," Blaine said, eyes shut and brow scrunched in the way that it did when he was intensely focused, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I think we should do body shots," Kurt retorted, feeling young and bold and hungry, suddenly, because Blaine was still wearing a shirt and that was wrong.

Blaine shivered against him and Kurt felt a surge of pride at the way that Blaine's jaw worked, his fingers tightening their grip around Kurt's waist as he thought about it. "C'mon," he encouraged, running his hands down Blaine's back slowly, drawing another shiver from him. "What happened to us being young and adventurous?" He nosed along Blaine's shoulder, pressing a kiss just underneath Blaine's jaw as he tugged him a little closer, their bodies flush against each other.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, but the remonstrance was lost on Kurt as Blaine immediately melted into the next kiss, one hand reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek. "You can't just -- say stuff like that."

"I can when I have the hottest fiancé in this bar," Kurt retorted primly, kissing the tip of his nose -- a little off-center, but Blaine still scrunched his face up adorably when he did it.

With a sigh that was half exasperated and mostly pleased, Blaine conceded, "All right, all right. But then I'm cutting you off because you were the one that said you didn't want a killer hangover."

"And I won't have one," Kurt reminded, gleefully tugging him along by the sleeve towards the main bar counter.

Entirely sober, Kurt might have been embarrassed at how unsteady he was when it came to navigating the steps around the bar, but he didn't have to be tonight because Blaine was there to catch him every time that he stumbled. Undaunted by his own ineptitude, he laughed at his own clumsiness, feeling the best that he had in days because his band had its next gig booked (even if it wasn't for another three weeks while Elliot and Dani were away), his classes were over for the week, and he had nothing but Blaine to look forward to that night.

Everything was just better when the sharp edges were removed and he could fully appreciate all the colors in the bar and the music in his veins. It didn't hurt that Blaine was already pretty hot and bothered at his side, irresistibly mussed hair almost entirely ungelled for a change. Kurt just wanted to run his fingers through it all night, tug on the curls and feel the full thickness of his hair in his hands. He doubted that Blaine would mind, either; if it wasn't for the sake of appearances, then he would likely forsake the gel entirely just so he could get more head rubs.

Almost entirely distracted from his present venture, Kurt came back to himself when he finally bumped into the bar counter, letting out another giggle in spite of himself as he draped his arms over Blaine's neck and demanded, "How on earth are you so sober right now? You never walk in here without a drink."

"We wanted to switch it up," Blaine said, rubbing his side and sitting on one of the stools nimbly. Kurt shuffled closer so he was leaning against him. "Or, rather, you wanted to drink and I'm supposed to keep you from getting too drunk. I'm not sure I'm doing the best job," Blaine admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tapping the counter to get the bartender's attention as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders for balance. "Mmmhmm. I feel fine, you just need to get on my level. Oooh, gosh, can we do tequila shots?" he added excitedly, ignoring the way Blaine nudged him with a hummed, Drunk, honey, as he leaned forward to accept the shots. "Thank you, good sir. You wouldn't happen to have any salt, would you?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Blaine said, laughing a little nervously and reaching up to cover his face with both hands.

Which, aside from making him look somehow even more adorable than before behind the blush, also exposed his bare chest against the purple leather of the couch. Added bonus for Kurt, who wasted no time passing him the lemon wedge -- "Does it really have to be a lemon?" "Oh my God, you're such a baby" -- before licking a strip across his belly.

"This is so weird," Blaine laughed, still holding the lemon wedge in one hand as his other arm muffled his words. He was already flushed from his own drink -- he'd insisted on taking the first shot just so he could "get on Kurt's level," as he put it -- but he was still squirmy with nerves under Kurt's fingers when he sprinkled salt onto the same spot. It didn't matter that it was just them: they were still in public, still surrounded by dozens of other people, many in varying states of undress, and while Kurt felt the electric thrill right to his core he could understand Blaine's trepidation.

It was new and exciting and different and probably had the potential to go horribly wrong, but it was also something that he wasn't about to turn down. Especially not with Blaine already flushed and hot underneath him.

Still: "Is this okay?" he asked, one hand anchored to Blaine's hip for balance as he looked up at him and met his gaze.

Blaine nodded, reaching down to brush his own fingers through Kurt's hair, and that was all the encouragement that Kurt needed before he leaned down to lick the stripe off his belly, hands snaking around to Blaine's hips as he drew a single long line just above Blaine's bellybutton before knocking back his shot.

Almost before he'd reacted to the tequila itself, Kurt lunged up to claim the lemon, missing his mark and planting a sloppy kiss to Blaine's cheek, growling a little as he did so. Reorienting himself after another hard kiss to his cheek, he bit solidly into the lemon, bursting into laughter a moment later as he took out the lemon and sat back because "Oh my God your face, Blaine."

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his arm again, his dazed deer-in-headlights look vanishing as he whined, "Kurt."

"Aww, baby," Kurt crooned, leaning forward for a kiss that Blaine refused to give, his arm solidly in place. "Honey, come on," he wheedled, kissing his wrist before moving to kiss along his throat. Blaine's head tilted back a little in acquiescence, breathing hitching when Kurt kissed his chest as he finally let his arm drop and curl around Kurt's shoulders instead. "Second time's the charm?" he teased.

As it happened, the second time was just as good, world pleasantly abuzz. Kurt salted just below the first stripe, enjoying the way Blaine's hips twitched when he leaned down to lick it off.

Focused more on the heat of his skin and the enhanced saltiness than anything else, Kurt almost forgot about the shot entirely, knocking it back almost as an afterthought before leaning up and stealing the lemon from between his teeth, lingering there for just a moment before pulling back.

"These really are horrible," he admitted as he dropped the remains in his empty shot glass, almost falling forward with a squeak when Blaine surged up to kiss him, surprisingly needy as he reached around to cradle the back of Kurt's neck. He relaxed into the kiss with a laugh, shifting until his own folded legs were pressed against Blaine's hip more comfortably, lax and happy.

"God, I love you so much," he said, resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder and hands anchored to his back, mine mine mine.

Blaine kissed his cheek before patting his hip once, earning a whine for his efforts as he shifted upright, inadvertently pulling Kurt more into his lap. "Come on. I have an idea."

"Better than body shots?" Kurt teased, sighing as he let Blaine guide him to his feet, tugging on his shirt as he did so.

"Better than body shots," Blaine agreed, kissing him when Kurt pouted because he was moving away from the bar and there was no way that that was an improvement.

Except their apartment was pleasantly warm and Kurt felt so alive in the open space, he felt amazing, really, and Blaine needed to listen because Kurt had so many revolutionary ideas about everything, but Blaine was more focused on getting his shoes off.

"Come on, come here," Blaine urged, and Kurt latched onto his shoulders and waist easily, glued to his back.

He led them into the kitchen and forced Kurt to drink an entire bottle of water before letting him anywhere near the bedroom, at last grabbing a second bottle and helping Kurt stumble along to the bed.

And maybe it was better underneath the sheets, Kurt conceded, except Blaine wasn't there and that was awful, until Blaine was there and Kurt hummed happily as he scooted closer and cuddled up to him again.

"Better?" Blaine asked, rubbing a hand along his side as Kurt hummed and rested his cheek against Blaine's chest.

"Mmhm," he agreed, too happy for words, resting one leg over both of Blaine's. "We should go to the bar every night. It's so much fun."

"Mmhm," Blaine echoed amicably, still rubbing his side. "Are you warm enough?"

"Did you have fun? I had so much fun."

Blaine tugged the blanket over them both in response and Kurt sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's chest and insisting, "We should do that again."

"We will," Blaine assured, ever serene, as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Go to sleep."

"Are you tired?"

"Go to sleep."

"You're not tired."

"Sleep, Kurt."

"'kay. Love you."

Blaine hummed, kissing his temple as he mirrored simply, "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
